Canciones
by Pyb World
Summary: Diferentes sensaciones, emociones y pensamientos. Una vida de aventuras y desventuras que siempre tienen un significado. La razón de morir tanto como la de vivir. Todo tiene un nombre.
1. So Close

**Disclaimer**:_ Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

**Advertencia:** _La canción se llama So Close by Jon Mclaughlin._

* * *

**So Close**

* * *

Ella estaba ahí, había vuelto solo por él, para estar en sus brazos, sentir que estos la rodeaban con seguridad y que jamás la dejarían ir, había vuelto para confesarle su amor desde la última vez que se habían visto. Pero era tan doloroso en esos momentos confesárselo.

Simplemente no podía, porque no quería lastimarlo cuando ella volviera a su mundo.

Su vestido era sencillo, de su color favorito, azul. Echo por su mejor amigo y la persona que amaba tanto. El vestido le llegaba hasta los talones y era delgado, remarcando fácilmente su figura. Muchos le habían dicho lo hermosa que estaba, pero cuando ella más se alegró cuando especialmente él se lo había dicho mirándola detenidamente haciendo que las mariposas vuelvan a revolotear en su estomago.

Él se inclinó, tomó con delicadeza su mano pálida y la besó como todo un caballero.

—¿Bailarías conmigo? —le escuchó preguntar a pesar del ruido que provocaba la fiesta en el castillo de Marmoreal.

Ella sonrió.

—No tienes por qué preguntarlo, Sombrerero —ella dijo tomando su mano.

El simple toque fue electrizante, tan delicado y especial que la hizo temblar como una hoja, y él, al ver su reacción no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír. Ella lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y casi sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba nerviosa, y eso a él le encantó.

Estaba un poco oscuro, pero las luces iluminaban lo suficiente para verse unos a otros.

Caminaron para juntarse con los otros bailarines. Ninguno de los dos había bailado con alguien, por lo que tenían las energías necesarias para pasar bailando sin parar. Él pasó una mano por un poco más arriba de su cintura y con la otra tomó la de ella, la cual tenía su otra mano en el hombro de él. Se miraron a los ojos y la música empezó nuevamente. Sabían coordinarse, ningún error en sus pasos mientras bailaban. Él la tomó de la mano y la hizo darse vuelta sobre sí misma, y cuando ella estaba a punto de terminarla se dio cuenta que él había pegado su espalda a su pecho, y dio unos pasos antes de volver a darle la vuelta sobre sí misma y terminar en la misma posición anterior.

—Quédate —suplicó mirándola.

Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

—No puedo.

—Quédate, conmigo… con nosotros.

Él la tomó a modo de novia y dio dos vuelta con ella para después dejarla en el suelo. En ningún momento habían dejado de mirarse y no lo haría durante toda la noche que les quedaba por delante aprovechando sus últimos minutos juntos antes de que ella volviera de nuevo a su tierra para terminar con lo que había empezado.

—Por favor —suplicó haciéndolos girar más rápido por la pista.

Sin darse cuenta, todos los demás que bailaban se habían ido apartando dejando la pista para ellos solos, llamando así la atención de todos los que le rodeaban.

—No hagas las cosas más difíciles —de sus ojos café cayeron lentamente lágrimas.

Él le dio una vuelta soltando su mano y ella dio unos giros alejándose de él, pero la alcanzo y volvió a dar vueltas y vueltas con ella. Brillaban bailando juntos, lo hacían a la perfección, y no se daban cuenta de lo que eso pudo haber terminado. De la conexión entre ellos, de la vida que se daba en frente de sus ojos.

Pero ella solamente se tenía que quedar.

Las cosas tal vez nunca fueron bueno entre ellos desde un principio y no lo serían ahora. Tal vez solo tenían que aceptar que ella siempre se iría y que entre ellos solo quedaría una gran amistad. Un gran vacío… Tenía que besarla.

Ahora.

Los sueños románticos tenían que morir, así que le diría adiós al suyo.

—He estado pensando en cosas que comienzan con la letra A.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

—Adoración, adiós, alcanzar, atesorar, abrazar, admirar, Alice…, Amor.

—Sombrerero…

No pudo terminar, ya que él había juntado sus labios. Eso la tomó con la guardia baja, así que dejó de lado cualquier pensamiento y le devolvió el beso lentamente, mientras se sentían y bailaban con más lentitud por la pista blanca de baile. Ella mientras lo besaba sintió la necesidad de nunca dejarlo… un sueño difícil de alcanzar. Disfrutó de sus labios sobre los de ella por todo el momento en que se tocaron y casi reclama una vez que se separaron. Él sonrió con tristeza y ella apoyó su cabella en el pecho de él, llorando, sintiendo todo. Seguían dando vuelta y los otros que nuevamente se habían metido a bailar también.

—Te amo —declaró él—. Quédate.

Ella solo se dedicó a llorar.

Lo miró.

De nuevo sus labios se reunieron mientras sus cuerpos seguían al ritmo de la música. Él estaba pensando en cómo sería su futuro desprendido de su sueño de amor, ahora que le dejaría ir, sin hacerle más difícil su partida ni que derramara más lágrimas por su culpa. Estos eran sus últimos momentos juntos en un largo tiempo, así que no desaprovecharía de esa minúscula oportunidad para aferrarse a ella, sentir su pequeño cuerpo y amarla como siempre lo había hecho. Cuando el beso terminó ella se apartó de sus brazos sintiendo el frío.

Le dio un último beso casto en los labios y dejó de llorar por algo ya perdido. Por una aventura que nunca empezó.

—Viaje bueno, Tarrant —susurró.

Él trató de sonreír pero apenas fue un movimiento de la comisura de sus labios. Sentía como si todo empezara a no tener sentido. Ahora si que su sueño se estaba apartando de él y era más doloroso de lo que pensó que sería.

—Viaje bueno, Alice.

Ella se dio vuelta y salió corriendo aventurándose en la noche.

Sin mirar hacia atrás.

Sin mirar los sueños rotos que una vez quisieron ser reales.

* * *

_Lo he subido de nuevo y diferente porque esto va a ser un conjunto de capítulos completamente diferentes uno de otros, bueno, no tan diferentes. Todas se tratarán sobre alguna canción y si quieren pueden pueden decirme alguna recomendación. _


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer:**_ Nada me pertenece. _

**Advertencia: **_La canción Broken pertenece a Lifehouse._

* * *

**Broken**

* * *

El Sombrerero estaba en su casa en Witzend, con su pueblo nuevamente construido, pero sin nadie más que él para habitarlo. Estaba haciendo sombreros que tanto le gustaba de todos los colores y tamaños. Se encontraba exactamente en su pieza de trabajo, casi sobre una mesa de madera café y cerca una taza de té que remendó luego de que sus amigos la lanzaran por los aires en la mesa de té. Ahora estaba trabajando en un sombrero celeste.

Todo por ella.

Sombreros turquesa, amarillos, rojos, verdes, azules, naranjos, blancos, negros, cafés, morados, rosados y grises. Eran de todos los tamaños, grandes, pequeños, alargados, anchos y alargados y anchos a la vez. Eran muchos que había echo para Alice, lo que dio como resultado de días sin sueño, lo que era bueno para Tarrant, pues apartaba sus pesadillas.

Pero ella seguía sin volver como prometió hace años atrás.

Él solo se aferraba a las palabras dichas.

_Volveré antes de que te des cuenta._

Él no podía hacer nada más que encontrar el alivio que le daba el dolor, dejando escapar gritos, horas de locura y oscuridad. Eso alguna veces mejoraba las cosas, otras, las empeoraba. Se estaba derrumbando lentamente, apenas podía respirar con ese corazón roto que seguía latiendo.

Desgraciadamente.

_No te olvidaré._

Tal vez estaba loco, bueno estaba loco por algo era el Sombrerero Loco, pero de verdad no le importaba mucho. Esa locura, aunque lo estaba llevando al borde de la conciencia, no le importaba ya que se aferraba a los recuerdos de Alice, tanto de cuando era niña de cómo había vuelto convertida toda una mujer. Cuando ella estuvo a su lado, trató de se cuidadoso, pero terminó siendo un libro abierto.

_Podrías quedarte._

Tarrant supo que ella se iba a ir, pero nada le impedía hacer un esfuerzo y aferrarse a las pocas esperanzas que sostenían a su corazón unido. Sin embargo, cuando ella se negó las cuerdas perdieron su objetivo y se desarmaron.

Le dejaron con un corazón roto.

Y todavía seguía esperando a pesar de tener sus dudas.

No entendía, y creía que jamás lo haría, por qué le dolía tanto su salida, si ya se fue antes cuando era niña. ¿Qué era lo que cambió? ¿Acaso él mismo se escondía secretos? Fuera lo que fuera, era molesto y doloroso. No le gustaba y cuando dejaba de pensarla entonces se iba la molestia, pero esos momentos eran cortos e inestables, casi inexistentes.

_Es una maravillosa idea._

Entonces, ya era otro día, y ella seguía sin volver, tal vez ya le había olvidado. Podía tener otra vida, una hija a la que amaba al igual que a su esposo. Pero Alice tenía que volver a pesar de todos los obstáculos en su camino, y caer por el agujero, recordándolo.

Como prometió.

Tarrant seguía aferrándose a sus palabras, creyéndole. Siempre le creería.

_Pero no puedo._

* * *

_Como dije en el capítulo anterior, espero que den algún aporte dejando una canción. _


	3. Already Gone

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis.

**Advertencia:** La canción Already Gone pertenece a Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**Already Gone**

* * *

—¡Tarrant Hightopp! —grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones—. Mira cómo tienes este lugar ¡Es un caos! —él llegó a su sala de sombrereros en cuanto estaba a media frase, miró la habitación y luego a mí con el ceño fruncido.

Nuevamente era un completo desorden el cuarto de sombreros, el lugar donde pasaba la mayoría del día haciendo su trabajo, antes, ya que ahora al parecer la inspiración había muerto y dejado de lado su labor, pero, sin embargo, el lugar siempre era un chiquero. Tijeras rotas, muchas tazas de té en el suelo tanto como en la única mesa, telas de todos los colores esparcidas hasta por el techo —me pregunto cómo llegaron ahí—, sombreros a medio terminar y muchas otras cosas que no sabía qué eran y no me daba las ganas de saberlo. Pero no importaba, el lugar era un completo desastre y yo siempre terminaba limpiando.

—No está desordenado —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

—¡Claro que está desordenado! ¡Y esta vez no ordeno! ¿Quién crees que soy para pasar por esto? —grité cada vez más furiosa.

Él no estaba enojado, sus ojos no cambiaron de color, pero se le veía nervioso.

—Mi esposa —susurró sin moverse de su lugar.

Di uno pasos en su dirección, mis ojos echaban fuego. La rabia me estaba controlando y yo no hacía nada para detenerla. Era mucho por lo que había pasado hoy y hasta aquí no más llegó mi paciencia. Si iba a soportar esto día tras día esperaba que por lo menos haya una mejora, pero por lo visto todo iba de mal a peor. Una vez que estuve en frente de él me puse de puntillas y con un dedo toqué su pecho con fuerza.

—¡Pues el error mío al aceptar tal cos… ¡ —me mordí la lengua antes de poder terminar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la mayoría de la frase había sido soltada por mi lengua venenosa y escurridiza.

Esta fue otra de las peleas que habíamos tenido en el mes, que poco a poco iban aumentando peligrosamente, empezando desde cero por mes hasta como ahora, que ya era la tercera que teníamos. Nunca él me decía algo malo, yo siempre era la culpable, pero nunca antes le había dicho algo de tales grados. Quise llorar por ser tan estúpida. Recordé como empezó con el beso perfecto después pude sentir como se asentaba el veneno.

—Entiendo —y salió de la habitación, yo, por otro lado me había quedado petrificada en mi posición.

Entonces me di cuenta que la perfección ya no podía mantener este amor vivo. Era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. No importaba dónde nos llevara este camino alguien tenía que irse.

Saliendo de mi petrificación, miré para todos los lados y luego la puerta por dónde había salido Tarrant. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui por el mismo camino donde él pisó sabiendo en qué lugar se encontraría. Siempre al terminar una de nuestras peleas él se encontraba sentado después en la mesa de té, aclarando sus pensamientos. Triste porque yo era la que lo lastimaba. Yo no venía a hacerle daño, pero ahora no podía parar. Me odiaba por hacerle esto… así que lo pensé mejor una idea que había estado en mi cabeza hace tiempo.

Dejarlo libre de las ataduras.

Sabía que encontraría a otra que no le haga querer llorar.

Llegué rápidamente a la mesa de té y me senté a su lado. Él no me miró pero era obvio que sabía que estaba aquí.

—Lo siento, me he pasado.

Él no respondió. En sus manos descansaba una taza de té que tenía fuertemente apretada. Sin embargo sus ojos seguían sin cambiar de ese verde y hermoso color que tanto me enamoraba antes, unos que seguía amando porque yo nunca dejaría de amarlo.

—Quiero que sepas que no pudiste haberme querido mejor, pero quiero que siguas adelante —murmuré con voz estrangulada. Las lágrimas querían liberarse de sus prisiones y caer por mis mejillas, pero yo no se los permitiría, no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya de por sí eran. Tarrant no respondió—. Me voy.

Me tomó de las manos en un rápido movimiento cuando me iba a levantar y sus verdes opacos ojos se clavaron en los míos. Me senté de nuevo y lo miré de la misma forma.

—Lo siento —susurró con dolor—. Ordenaré.

Negué fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No te perdones, no tienes la culpa. No puedes hacer que parezca que todo va bien cuando saber que va mal —dije.

Sus manos me soltaron, sabiendo que tenía la razón. Reteniendo con más dificultas las lágrimas, miré por última vez el cielo nublado de Submundo y luego el paramo alrededor de la mesa de té. No me despediría de mis amigos, porque con verlo solo al Sombrerero las cosas ya eran complicadas. Luego de unos segundos de silencio me saqué el anillo de oro, tomé su mano y dejé el objeto dentro de esta con lentitud. Me costaba desaferrarme a lo que de verdad amaba y una vez sentí que fue una parte importante de mí. Recordé todas las cosas que quise.

Tarrant desvía su mirada de mí y sus ojos se dirigen al objeto en su mano. Entonces es cuando de verdad cambian de color. Un color que supe que odiaría por el resto que me quedaba de mí vida solitaria. Ahora todos los recuerdos estarían hechizados.

—Siempre estuvimos destinados a decir adiós —dije y me levanté.

Su mano se cerró fuerte en contra del anillo. Después de eso no se movió.

Entonces ya me he ido.

* * *

_¿Comentarios? Puede que el próximo capítulo sea una continuación de este, pero con un final feliz. _

_Bueno, agradezco a quien lo haya puesto en favoritos._


End file.
